


This Gives Life To Thee

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry reading, Romantic Spock, Sentimental McCoy, Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet, Shakespearean Sonnets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet"Spock reaches the end of the sonnet.  Spock and McCoy realize that their love is eternal.





	This Gives Life To Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 reflects the stages of McCoy and Spock's romance.  
> 

“’So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.’”

Spock closed the book gently.

“Thanks, Spock. Thanks for my sonnet. It was beautiful.”

“No wonder it has been remembered for so long. ‘But thy eternal summer shall not fade.’ That sentence speaks of never dying.”

“As do those last two lines. The poet was giving his lover immortality.”

“Then that is my gift to you, Leonard. This poem will make you immortal. As does my love for you.”

“Damn romantic Vulcan!” McCoy muttered as tears stung at his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet 18—William Shakespeare
> 
> Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimm’d:  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
> Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;  
> Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
> So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
